A LoveHate Relationship
by LovelySilversky
Summary: A really really REALLY weird Gold x Silver Fic based off of an RP with my friend Rachel.  Might continue might not.
1. How it all began

"Come ON, Silver!" I heard Gold call from the living room. "Hurry it up or I'm going to eat all the pizza without you!"  
I sighed, grabbing a cola out of the fridge before walking back into the living room and sitting beside Gold on the couch with an exaggerated roll of my eyes.  
He handed me a plate of pizza, but I refused to take it. "I told you before, I don't like peperoni."  
Gold lowered his lip in a pout. "How can you _not_ like pepperoni? It's just filled with such _awesome_!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air like pepperoni was the best thing ever created. "But it's not like it's glued to the pizza. Just pick 'em off,"  
I sighed again, picking up my plate of pizza and started picking off the greasy red slices. "But the taste is still left behind…"  
Gold rolled his eyes and shoved two slices of pizza into his fat mouth at once. "Fine." He mumbled around them. "Go hungry."  
"…No wonder you're so fat." I muttered, referring to the double layer of pizza he was shoving down his throat.  
Gold looked over at me with narrow eyes. "SHUT UP, YOU TREE!" he shouted after a few moments of staring.  
I shrugged, trying not to grin. Gold hid it well, but he really was sensitive about the subject of his weight. Time to get some payback for him ordering fucking _pepperoni_ pizza. "Just saying. I mean, really. Would it really hurt you to work out every once in a while?"  
"...Would it hurt you to stop being so god damn picky all the time?" He shot back, inhaling another slice of greasy carbs. "Just eat the pepperoni. Gosh."  
Trying to change the subject, was he? Well… "I'll eat the pepperoni when you get off your lazy ass and start working out," I retorted sharply, crossing my arms.  
Gold shrugged, downing yet another slice of pizza. "Tomorrow. Maybe. So are going to starve yourself until then? Heh, I should test you..."  
I felt my face flush a bit. Gold? Testing me? That couldn't be good, and to be quite honest, I really didn't want to find out how he would go about doing that. "F-Fine." I said after a moment or two. "I'll eat the pizza. But not the pepperoni."  
"MY PEPPERONI! MINE!" Gold shouted, grabbing the peperoni off of my plate and shoving that into his vacuum of a mouth, along with two more slices of pizza.  
"God, leave some for me!" I scowled. Seriously. No normal person could eat that fast.  
Gold shrugged, and spoke with his mouth full of half chewed junk food. "Maybe if you didn't act like an anorexic all the time, you might eat faster. I've practiced speed eating. _Have you_?"  
I rolled my eyes. Speed eating; I guess that explained it. "...No. And I don't plan on it," I huffed. "Anyway, it's not my fault I'm so skinny," I continued. "Actually, it's probably your fault for eating all my food all the time."  
Gold started at me, actually taking a minute to swallow his food before replying. "...But you were always skinny."  
I felt my face flush again. "Y-Yeah, but…" I swallowed, trying to come up with a comeback, but I drew a blank. "Shut up, that's not my point."  
Gold grinned at my discomfort, and I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face right then and there and kick him out of my house. "I know that's not the point," he said, leaning a bit closer to me. "I'm trying to _make_ it the point."  
"W-well you're doing a rotten job with it," I grumbled in response, turning my head to the side so Gold couldn't see how red I was getting. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or nervous or anything, because if I felt _anything_ around Gold, it was complete and utter frustration. And that was it.  
"Like you're doing and better…" Gold murmured. I turned back around to glare at him, but he was just sitting there, grinning that idiotic grin of his, and I had to turn away again.  
Gold sighed, and a few moments later, I felt him wrapping his arms around me in a light hug, muttering a quiet "eee" sound.  
I stiffened, just sitting there for a few moments as he hugged me, feeling my face go completely red. And I hated him for it. I hated him so much.  
I came to my senses soon enough, though, and began tearing him off of me. Or rather, I _tried_ to tear him off of me. He was holding on pretty tight, and refused to let go. "G-g-get off of me you little freak!" I scowled at him.  
"Awww!" Gold whined, clinging to me even tighter. "Come on, you know you want this!"  
I continued trying to get him off of me, and I continued to fail. "I-I do not... Seriously. What's wrong with you? Y-You're so... weird" I grumbled, my face still burning from my uncomfortableness with physical contact.  
"Heeheeee, so nervous!" Gold giggled, probably grinning like an idiot again, but I wasn't going to look at him to check. "Chill out. ...Yeah, that was kinda weird of me to say. I see your point. But still..." he let out a happy sigh and began nuzzling his face against me.  
"But still what?" I grumbled, pretty much giving up on trying to getting him off of me at that point. I guess I'd have to just deal with it. Oh joy.  
"But I'm still right~" Gold chided in reply.  
"Y-You are not." I said with another blush, managing to cross my arms as Gold clung to me.  
"Yes I am!" Gold insisted. "You want this. You know you do."  
"S-seriously!" I stuttered, closing my eyes to try and recompose myself. "Wh-what would make you think something stupid like that?..."  
"D'aww, you're being all shy and stuff," Gold giggled, nuzzling against me a bit more. "Your shyness and awkwardness just _scream_, 'OH YES, DO WANT'!"  
"I-I'm not being shy!" I scowled. I wasn't being shy, right? I was just annoyed. And uncomfortable. "Th-this is just… awkward, alright?..." I muttered as a continuation, shyly averting my gaze.  
"Liesss!" Gold said with another stupid giggle. "You want, dontcha? Dooooooontcha~?"  
"I-I said I didn't, alright? Would just stop saying that?" I tried to shout at him, but I sounded more like a little kid begging his mom to stop embarrassing him in front of his friends.  
"Well, you'll just have to deal with it!" Gold said in an obnoxious matter-of-factly tone. "But seriously. Move the box." He continued, nodding his head toward the almost empty box of carbs.  
"Knock yourself out," I muttered, picking up the box and handing it to him. "There's... not really anything left, though, you being such a fatass and all."  
_Maybe he'll finally get off of me now…_ I thought hopefully.  
"Aaaauuuggghh. No no no!" Gold whined, shooing my hand away. "I meant move the box outta the frickin way, so we can snuggle properly!"  
"…Oh." I blinked, letting the box slip to the ground. Well, there went that plan. "B-But I told you. I don't want to er… _snuggle_, or whatever…"  
But of course, Gold had to deny me my freedom yet again. "Let me lead the way then, you freaking woman," he grumbled, getting off of me for a moment to shove me so my head hit against the arm of couch and I was lying down. And then he started "snuggling" me again.  
"Wh-what the hell are you doing, freak? G-g-get off of me!" I tried to shout at him, but it came out sounding more like a whine. I hated this. I hated this, I hated this, I hated this. I hated _Gold_, and I hated what he was doing to me.  
"...F-... freak? Unnhh..." Gold started sniffing and clung to my shirt with one of his hands. "S-Silver…" he whined.  
"U-Uh n-no don't uhh..." I stuttered, trying to get him to calm down. It's not that I cared if he cried or anything. I just didn't want him crying on _me_, is all. I didn't want him getting his stupid tears all over my nice shirt. I sighed. "Look I'm... err... sorry alright?..."  
"Nyu... You... y-you…" he continued sniffling, and I felt a few salty tears fall onto my chest. "You meanie!" Gold shouted, nuzzling his face against my shirt. Ugh. I swear. If he got snot all over me… I'd kill him."  
"Fucking moron…" I muttered under my breath, reluctantly wrapping my arms around Gold to try to calm him down. "L-Look, I said I was sorry. Just... don't cry, alright?" Again, not that I cared if he was upset or anything. I just didn't like hanging out with wimps.  
"Nyyuuhh... you never let me have anything I want..." Gold continued, hiccupping a bit. "Meanie Silver..."  
"Th-thats cause you're already spoiled enough..." I muttered, rubbing his back a bit. And he was. At least in _my eyes_. He was. But then again, _everyone_ was spoiled compared to me.  
Gold stopped crying at that point, getting off of me with a small "Hmph", and I got the feeling that the whole crying thing had been an act. "Might I remind you that my mother takes half my hard-earned cash and spends it on products NOT FOR ME," He shouted. "And she spends it on berries. _Berries_! And they're always foreign, too, and…" I tuned him out at that point, sat up, took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down.  
God. Gold was so annoying. So. Damn. Annoying.  
After at least twenty-five minutes of the kid rambling on and on about how he was right and I was wrong, I simply couldn't take it anymore, and I tackled him with a hug to try and get him to shut up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You're not spoiled" I told him, sounding more comforting than I would have liked.  
Gold giggled. "Glad to know I've proved my point," he chided, hugging me back.  
I sighed. "So I guess you probably don't plan on getting off of me anytime soon, huh?"  
"Nnnnnnope~"  
"B-but it's getting late," I complained, struggling not to whine. "What, are you just gonna cling to me all night?"  
"Mmmm…you're so nice to cuddle... It's an option!" Gold replied in an infuriating happy tone. "Maybe if you weren't such a freaking _girl_, you could cling to me, too."  
I felt my face to red, and I quickly let go of Gold to try to push him off of me again. "Sh-shut up, I'm not a stupid girl!"  
"So man up, then!" Gold practically demanded. "Take control. _Hug me_!"  
"Wh-why would I do that?" I scowled.  
"This is going back to my point before," Gold replied simply, hugging me a bit tighter. "You want this as much as I do! Doooooontcha~?"  
I just stared at him, my face completely red yet again. "God, w-would you just stop saying that?" I scowled. "Wh-what would lead you to think that anyway?"  
"Your reactions are screaming, 'OH HOLY CRAP GOLD IS BEING SEXY DO WANT MUST HAVE NOWWWW'" Gold replied with another annoying giggle.  
I tried to avert my gaze (which was pretty hard with him clinging to me like that), and I felt myself blushing even more, if that was even possible at that point. "D-Don't be ridiculous…" I muttered half-heartedly.  
I saw Gold roll his eyes out of the corner of my eyes, and he grabbed my face in his hands, turning me towards him and kissing me right there on the lips. He… even slipped in his tongue.  
I stiffened. What the hell was he doing? Actually… what the hell was _I_ doing? Why wasn't I trying to pull back?  
Before I _could_ pull back, though, Gold did. "Come on, Sil. Just kiss me back…" he whined.  
"N-No way… F...reak..."  
"….." Gold glared at me for a moment before kissing me again.  
"M…Mmph!" I tried to get Gold off of me, but gave up after a few minutes. He wasn't going to let me go unless I kissed him back… so I did.  
We continued kissing for several minutes until I finally came to my senses and shoved him off of me and started wiping my mouth, desperately trying to forget the taste of Gold's stupid chapped lips. "Th-that's enough…" I muttered.  
"Awww fine." Gold pouted, starting to hug me again. "…So can we do more stuff like that now?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
"N-No. That... that never happened. And... it definitely didn't mean I like you or anything, got it?" I told him sternly, trying to ignore the weird knot that had formed in my stomach. I felt like I was lying to him. But… why? I _didn't_ like him. And I never would. I hated him. So much.  
"Objection!" Gold stated.  
I rolled my eyes. "What do you _mean_ 'objection'? We're not in a damn court room"  
"You lied about the not liking me thing." Gold said casually, nuzzling his face against my shirt again. "If you _really_ didn't like me, you could have kicked me out hours ago."  
"I-I uh…" I stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation, but… I had none. "J-Just shut up…" I said eventually, scared that Gold might be right.  
"Make me!" said Gold, looking up at me and sticking out his tongue.  
"Stop being such a stupid little kid…" I grumbled in reply.  
Gold simply shrugged and started to yammer on and on about what was new in his life, sharing random stories about friends and relatives, and I honestly couldn't see a connection between any of them. He did this for about an hour, refusing to let go of me as he did so.  
"Ugh, really…" I grumbled after another twenty minutes of useless rambling. I just couldn't take it anymore, so… I gave him a small peck on the lips, pulling back after only a second or two… maybe three. "Just. Shut. Up." I growled at him.  
Gold's lips curved into a sly grin. "Only if you kiss me again~"  
I clenched my fist and went to kiss him again, if that's the only thing that would get him to shut up, but I paused right before my lips touched his. "Y-You just need to swear not to tell anyone about this. _Ever_!" I murmured, feeling my heart beat start to race at being this close to Gold.  
Gold nodded. "I swear~"  
"A-alright…" I swallowed nervously and caught Gold in another kiss.  
Several minutes went by before I pulled back with a roll of my eyes. "Satisfied?" I asked angrily. I swear. If this event was all over facebook tomorrow morning… I'd kill him.  
"Mmmmyes~" Gold murmured with a happy sigh, finally letting go of me and leaning back against the couch.  
"So uh… what now?" I asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head.  
"Hot and awesome sex." Gold stated simply. Oh god, why did I ask?  
I just blinked at him. "You're kidding, right?" He had to be joking. He had to be. Oh god, please tell me he was joking.  
Gold narrowed his eyes. "You tell me."  
I just stared at him for a few minutes as my face went tomato red for what had to be the tenth time that night. I didn't know how to respond. How could I?  
"…." I turned away. "No. J-Just no."  
Gold simply shrugged. "Alright. A sleepover then? And scary stories?"  
I sighed. "Scary stories? Isn't that a bit childish?"  
"If childish means fun."  
"You know what? Whatever. Fine." I said with a groan. "Whatever you want. J-Just… no sex…"  
"Yay!" Gold squeed, throwing his hands up in excitement.  
"And no pillow fights!" I told him sternly. "Cause that's just lame."  
"But pillow fights are fffuuuuuuuuunnn…" Gold whined.  
"No!" I shouted, continuing in a softer voice. "I don't want you ruining my pillows. A-and... don't go inviting any of your weird friends. It's just going to be us two. ...N-not like that though... uhh... whatever you know what I mean…" I ended my rant with a facepalm.  
"Yesyesyes!" Gold exclaimed, practically shaking with excitement. "Oh. Sleeping bag?" He continued. "Or are we sharing the bed~?"  
I stared at Gold with a blank expression for a few moments before whacking him upside the head. "Sleeping bag, you idiot. My bed isn't big enough for two people"  
"Owwww... my head is sensitive, meanie!" He whined, rubbing at where I had hit him. He shook his head after a few moments, though, and continued on. "But come on, we could squish together. Two people could fit in your bed... unless you're sleeping in a crib.  
"A crib?" I scowled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Get real... Anyway, no. You're way too fat."  
Gold rolled his eyes. "And I've seen thicker twigs than you."  
"I-I'm not that skinny!" I insisted, gritting my teeth. I hated it when people talked about how skinny I was. It was a sensitive topic for me.  
"Yuh-huh!" Gold said, crossing his arms.  
"Whatever. You're still too fat to share a bed with me. N-Not that I'd want to if you _weren't_ fat…"  
"…Are you sure?" Gold asked after a brief moment of silence. "I'm not _that_ fat. And hey, you _are_ the same size of a twig."  
"G-god why do you want to share a bed with me anyway?" I replied, trying to get off the subject of our weights. "That's just downright creepy, you know that?"  
Gold shrugged. "Because I doubt you'd have a sleeping bag. Why would you?"  
I rolled my eyes at him. "I have one in the closet, actually." 'Why would you?' Was he serious? I've been living on my own since I was nine, sleeping _outside_ almost every night. Why _wouldn't_ I have a sleeping bag?  
"…Oh." Gold muttered. I could tell he was disappointed. And to be quite honest, I was glad that he was.  
I nodded. "It's kinda old and ratty but..." I shrugged midsentence "you'll have to deal with it."  
"R-Ratty?..." Gold asked nervously. "Y-You mean there are… rats in it? G-gross…"  
"Ratty as is a bit torn up, you moron!" I groaned.  
"O-Oh…" Gold muttered, his face going a bit red. "I knew that."  
"Right…" I said sarcastically. "I'm sure you did."  
"Yep!" Gold insisted, vigorously shaking his head in a nod that wasn't convincing in the slightest. "I did~!"  
I sighed, walked over to the closet, grabbed my old sleeping bag, and threw it in Gold's face. "…There"  
Gold stood up, tucking the sleeping bag under his arm, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my bedroom shouting "Scary stories! Now!"  
I groaned, managing to yank my hand away once we were in my room. "Can't I just go to sleep?"  
"Scary stories." Gold insisted. "Or I'm crawling into bed with you!"  
"F-Fine, fine!" I sighed, sitting down on my bed.  
"YES!" Gold wooted.  
I groaned. "Just tell me your damn story so I can get some sleep."  
Gold nodded, taking a seat on my floor and beginning his story. "It all started when someone bought an old copy of Pokemon Silver from Gamestop…"


	2. A Happy Ending

I was shaking by the time Gold had finished his story. I couldn't help it! It was disturbing as hell!  
"That's… not true, r-right?" I desperately tried to speak with a level tone, but I knew I was stuttering, and Gold smirked to show me that he noticed.  
"It could be, you never know." He replied simply, furthering his smirk into a creepy grin as he shined his flashlight on his face for an added effect.  
"S-stop being such an idiot…" I said, biting my lip as I realized how close my tone had been to a child's whimper.  
"Pfffft" Gold broke out in laughter. I opened my mouth to shoot back a retort, but he spoke again before I had the chance. "You're so cute when you're scared..."  
I stared at him for a bit, feeling my face go completely red. I saw him grin, and it took me a minute or two before I could recompose myself and shoot back a reply. "D-Don't call me _cute_, Gold. Ever!" I yelled, trying to sound mad, but I probably just sounded nervous. "I'm not a fucking girl."  
"But you've _acted_ like one at least twenty times, tonight," Gold shot right back, still grinning.  
"No I haven't!" I narrowed my eyes, which probably looked stupid with my face so flushed. "N-Name one time!"  
"When I was cuddling you. You were being a chicken." Gold replied instantly, not wasting any time to think.  
My face was burning so bad now, I swear the entire room had a red tint. Oh god, I hated this. I hated this so much. "I-I was just nervous, alright?" I said after a moment or two, and regretted the words as soon as I had said them. "Th-that doesn't make me chicken! _Or_ a girl!" I added on, trying to distract Gold from the original statement.  
"Yes it does," Gold stated simply in an annoying matter-of-factly tone.  
"No, It doesn't!" I insisted with a scowl. "And what does it matter, anyway?"  
"It matters cause you're cute, kay~?" He said in a singsong sort of voice, looking at me with those fucking puppy dog eyes of his.  
My face turned even redder, if that was even possible at that point. "I-I said I'm not-" I sighed, cutting myself off mid-sentence, struggling to save myself from further embarrassment.  
"S-so, erm…" I murmured softly after neither one of spoke for a bit. I bit my tongue, though. I couldn't ask him to comfort me over some stupid horror story that probably wasn't even true. No. Just no. Never. I wouldn't allow myself to.  
"Yes?…" Gold asked, perking up a bit. "Want another story~?" he teased.  
"No!" I shouted, inching backwards on my bed to put some distance between me and the little freak sitting on my bedroom floor. "Nononono." I continued, muttering to myself. "Just no."  
Gold just blinked at me, and he was silent for a few minutes before talking again. "You want some comfort?…"  
All of the red had faded from my face by then, so I could successfully send Gold a death stare. I opened my mouth to snap at him, but something in his eyes, those stupid, kind, gold eyes, made me close stop. He was right, after all. He'd got me. That _was_ what I wanted. "I… Yeah." I muttered after a few moments, turning away so the shadows of the darkened room hid my face as I blushed again. "K…Kind of."  
"Okay!" Gold grinned, jumping onto the bed and tackling me with a hug, nearly knocking me over. "I'll protect you from the demons~" he added with a small giggle.  
"Sh-shut up, I'm not three," I thought about pushing him away, but it was kind of nice having him there, his warm body pressed up against my unnaturally cold one. I shook my head. What was I thinking?  
"But you seemed so scared!" Gold murmured sympathetically, nuzzling his face into my shirt. "I only wanted to help…"  
I simply blinked at him, going silent for a moment as he pressed his face against my chest. No one had ever cared me about me that much. Or cared about me at all, for that fact. Not even my dad. I shook my head again. Seriously. What the hell was I thinking? Who cared if Gold had a stupid little crush on me. I didn't like him, and that was that. But why did I feel so…  
Another shake of my head before I spoke again: "I'm not that scared... It was just a stupid story."  
Gold sighed, looking up at me with those caring eyes again. Those… stupid, gold, caring eyes… "...You were shaking, Silver. The whole time."  
I stiffened. Damn it, I felt like such a wuss. "I-It's cause I was cold!" I shot back, kind of regretting using such a lame excuse.  
Gold rolled his eyes, finally letting go of me, which I wasn't going to complain about. "It's like 80 degrees outside. And you weren't shaking _before_ then."  
"W-well…" I started, gritting my teeth as I felt my face start to burn again, but I sighed, drawing a blank. Gold was right, after all. "Alright, fine. I'm scared." I muttered, adding in a louder voice: "Tell anyone about this and you're dead, I swear!"  
Gold giggled again. God, and he was the one who called _me_ a girl. "A'Course, I won't!"  
I groaned at his happy tone. "You swear?"  
Gold lowered his lip in a slight pout and crossed his arms. "Of course. Cause I like living, believe it or not!"  
"…Whatever," I sighed.  
We were silent for a few minutes after that.  
"Uh… H-Hey Gold?" I asked after a while.  
"Yes?"  
"….." I bit my lip. No, what was I thinking? I couldn't ask him to do that. No. I wouldn't allow it. I'd shot down the idea earlier when he'd mentioned it, so if I offered it to him now, I'd look like a hypocrite or something. Or at least… that's what I told myself.  
"C'mon, Silver, what is it?" He pressured, elbowing me a bit in the side. "Speak up!"  
"Nevermind…" I muttered, turning my head to hide the miserable look on my face. "I-It's nothing."  
"Awww, come on! Just tell me! I'm curious! What were you gonna say?"  
"I said it's nothing, alright?" I yelled, my face completely red yet again.  
Gold blinked at my outburst, but then shook his head and continued on. "Aww, come on! Just tell me! Please?" he practically begged, clinging to my arm as he did so.  
Damn those eyes of yours, Gold. Damn them. Damn _you_.  
I was silent for a bit. "I-I… was going to say you could sleep with me. B-But I changed my mind, alright?" Why did I tell him? Why? Why? Oh god, why did I have to tell him?  
"Nononononono!" Gold exclaimed, clinging to my arm a bit tighter. "It's a good idea. Yes. Let's do that."  
"F-Fine…" I muttered, not really knowing why I was agreeing to him. "Just don't rape me in my sleep or anything." I added sarcastically.  
Gold rolled his eyes. "Come on, Silver, I know better than that. Where's your faith?"  
"Mmph. Fine. Whatever." I grumbled. "Again… Just don't tell anyone."  
"If telling anyone means you'll kill me, then my lips are sealed."  
"O-okay, so uh…" I stuttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. "Can we just get this over with, then?"  
Gold nodded happily, releasing my arm and allowing me to flop down on the bed. Gold lied down next to me, snuggling up against me as much as he possibly could.  
I groaned. "You're going to be like this all night, aren't you?"  
"Probably." Gold replied simply, his voice muffled by my shirt.  
"_God_!" I scowled. "You're so damn, annoying, you know that?" I sighed, awkwardly wrapping my arms around him and embracing him in a hug. I don't really know why I did it, though. It just felt… right at the moment.  
Gold didn't say anything, but I knew he was smiling. (His face was pressed up so close against me that I could feel it when he did)  
"Don't let this get to your head though, or I'll have to beat some sense into you" I continued. "...I still don't like you."  
"Suuuuuuure you don't." Gold replied, pulling back a bit to grin stupidly at me.  
…I hit him on the head.  
"Ow!" He whined, rubbing at where I'd hit him with one of his hands. "That hurt!"  
"Don't complain. You deserved it." I murmured in a tone that didn't exactly fit my words and re-wrapped my arms around Gold.  
"Nuh-uh!" Gold sniffed, gripping my shirt.  
"Yuh-huh!" I replied, mocking his annoying tone. "And don't you even start crying. That's not going to work" I sighed, my sweet tone not matching the harsh words, yet again.  
"…Meanie." Gold whimpered, burying his face in my shirt again.  
"So what?" I chuckled, moving one of my hands to his head so I could stroke his hair. I couldn't help it. He was being so cute. (Oh god, what was happening to me? What, what, WHAT?)  
"Meanieeee!" Gold repeated, shifting his head a bit so his ear was pressed up against my chest. I guessed he was trying to hear my heartbeat. And I could hear his, too, a soft, sweet, rhythmic sound, beating lightly in his chest.  
I sighed, and pulled him a little closer to me. "I hate you, you know that?" I whispered, not meaning it at all. How could I? I… didn't hate him. I _couldn't_ hate him. No matter how much I wanted to.  
"Love you too, Honeybun…" Gold yawned, slightly sarcastically, but… not quite.  
I sighed, moving a hand to stroke Gold's hair again. "Whatever. 'Night, Moron." I murmured quietly, petting Gold's head until we both fell asleep.


End file.
